


Monmouth Christmas

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Holidays, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Celebrating Christmas had never been so difficult.<br/>Disclaimer: Maggie Stiefvater, Schoolastic, and probably someone or other else owns this, absolutely not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monmouth Christmas

Blue had never had any friends to buy presents for, just family. And Christmas at Fox Way was untraditional to say the least – a tree never made its way into the house, unless it was a rubber tree and gifts most often were tucked onto beds or into bedrooms sometime during the night. Stockings were slapdash affairs, too – if someone decided to put one up, well, it was likely to be filled, though one never knew just what might be inside it. 

So when Noah, of all people, brought up the idea of Christmas, Blue was dumbstruck. Buy something for the boys? Buy something for _Raven_ boys, who really needed nothing? Well, Adam could probably use something, she amended to herself, but Ronan could dream up anything he might want and Gansey could buy it. Noah didn’t really need anything, being a ghost, yet he was the one to bring it up. 

Unbelievable. 

And what if there were mistletoe? Blue chewed a nail, considering that. No, no one would put up mistletoe. Gansey’s strict rule of ‘no favorites’ would extend to mistletoe, wouldn’t it? 

Maybe she should just make them all a batch of cookies and be done with it.


End file.
